White Demon
White Demon is a special altered super-soldiers designed during Liquids Insurrection to counter his PMCs and Haven Troops, He has been trained in martial arts, firearms, Cover operations and every military operation style known. The alterations made to him involved Nanomachines that increased his body's regeneration and physical abilities. Biography White was born in Taiwan to an American-Japanese father and a Canadian-Taiwanese mother. His father was part of The Outsider PMC a small band of covert operations specialists, as he grew up he was trained by the group in various practises, he seemed to specialise in Martial Arts and Covert ops. When he was 17 he was fully enrolled to the unit and signed up for the new nanomachines they unit developed which would increase his physical abilities and give him a degree of immortality. His first operation was to liberate a country in the middle east from a tyrant who had hired some PMCs to guard him (The PMCs were members of Praying Mantis). White managed to get into the country with ease thanks to the help of some militia. After spending two days getting his barings and learning the routine his target went through he attacked using his blades to cut through atleast 95 PMCs and another 50 Government Troops he reached his target and fought the Tyrant's personal guard called Golem. Despite Golem being inhumanly strong he was easily beaten by White's training and ability to adapt in a split second. He beheaded the giant and then killed his target by using his Operator firearm, then made his escape to the Evac Point. After some tiem he was hired by the US Government to deal with Liquid and aid a unknown group in their work (What he didn't know was the group he was aiding as a rear-guard was Philanthropy) His first task was to follow snake and make sure no more PMCs decided to attack him from behind so he aided the Militia in causing more problems he was aided by Outsider Squad 1 who has similar nanomachine in them (without the super-human healing). After Snake left for Europe he was tasked to rescue a CIA infiltrator in a city about 10 miles north of Snake's location during the mission he dealt with more PMCs and even some Haven Troops. Personality and traits White is a serious fighter but a loyal one, anyone who hires him he'll be loyal to death unless they commit the most dishonorable actions known hence why he'll never willingly work for any PMCs under Liquid's control. He also has a soft spots for the rebels fighting the PMCs nearly always helping them. His most recognisable trait in combat is his apparent immortality and martial arts skills. White has mastered several martial arts including Tae-Kwon-Do, Jeet-Kune-Do, Chinese Martial Arts, Escrima, Ninjutsu, Aikido and Capoeria as well as several other military styles. He is also known for his look and weapons. His normal uniform is also identical to Octo-Camo but with notable differences one being the limited resistance to bullets, blades and explosives, Also his blades are notably similar to Vamp's but the blades are black and the grip is white. The Nanomachines he uses are not linked to SOP in anyay they are instead linked to The Outcast AIs a group of 7 AIs the Outsiders use. These AIs while dont' control everything like The SOP AIs it does allow the Outsiders to gain some form of telepathy between each other (This has a range of 1-2 miles) As well as allow them to link senses to a degree and shut off pain receptors for a limited time. Though White's are upgraded to allow healing similar to Vamp's nanomachines after members of The Outsiders saw him in action. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Assassins Category:Special forces soldiers Category:Spies Category:Mercenaries